


第二次-16

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-16

*終於出現的#16*難得的放閃

自從那天之後，順榮跟知勳之間的相處模式變得很自在，知勳不再刻意躲著順榮，甚至還會跟順榮開玩笑或捉弄他

順榮想著也許這樣也不錯，只要自己小心些不要跨越那條線，這樣和以前又有何異同呢？至少知勳是開心的，只要知勳開心自己就不會難過

這樣的日子，就屬知勳的秘書最開心，起初剛成為知勳的秘書時，知勳一直是不苟言笑，且以他在公司的雷霆作風，最接近他的秘書壓力一定是最大的

但最近知勳的越來越常露出笑容，尤其順榮來了，當秘書看到他在順榮面前大笑時，簡直以為下了紅雨了，因此秘書超級崇拜感謝順榮的，只要順榮來了，她就可以稍稍不用那麼嚴謹了

知勳目不轉睛的看著電腦中，子公司的財務報表，伸手拿了一旁的咖啡，到嘴邊才發現已經見底了，打算打分機叫秘書再準備一杯，正要拿起電話時，手突然被壓住掛回了電話，那人把咖啡杯子拿走換上他手上的

「別喝咖啡了，諾~這個給你」

「順榮，這什麼？」

「柚子茶，咖啡喝多了傷胃」

知勳拿起喝了一口，熱呼呼的感覺很好，微微的笑了，順榮看到知勳的笑容看的入迷連知勳講話都沒聽見

「謝謝，對了今天沒有會議怎麼會來？順榮？」

「嗯？喔！」順榮揚了揚手上的資料「我們集團的新進人員對合作案一直有興趣，提交了一個提案我看了覺得不錯，想說讓你也看看，如果你覺得可以，我想把他拉進團隊裡」

順榮拉了張椅子坐在知勳的對面，把資料遞給他，知勳看了一會也覺得不錯

「不錯，是個人才，井然有序」

「那下次會議就把他也叫過來吧」

說罷兩人又開始對於這份新提案，深入了解，找出缺漏好在下次讓那人改善，知勳突然靈機一動

「不如這樣，我們在各自的集團公告集結新的提案，讓一些沒來的急加入團隊的新進人員有個機會加入」

「是個好方法呢，不過那些原本就在團隊裡的人可能會不平」

「我覺得吧，如果因為這樣的事情而感到不平等人，代表他都氣度不夠，沒有那個態度可以堪重任，也沒有資格繼續待下去」

「說的也是呢」

共喝著一杯飲料，沒有其他話語，只有工作這是他們的態度和默契，為了同個目標一起努力，就像從前一樣，順榮一直期待著那一天知勳釋懷，同樣的回到從前的樣子

突然知勳的手機響了，是淨漢哥

「喂？淨漢哥？」

「知勳！知勳！知勳！」

淨漢哥一聽到知勳接起電話，就大聲的喊他都名字

知勳受不了讓話筒離自己遠點

「淨漢哥，我聽的到，小聲的，有什麼事嗎？」

「黃媽跟他朋友來店裡了，要一起吃飯，你中午要過來喔」

「好，可是…」知勳還沒說完就又被就淨漢打斷了

「啊，我來靈感了，我要寫書去了，對了也把順榮叫來，就交給你聯絡喔掰」

就把電話掛了，知勳都來不及回答

「喂？喂？」

知勳不悅的皺著眉，順榮好奇的問

「怎麼了？不想去？」

「想去是想去，可是我的司機早上接送完我和媽，就休假去了」

「車呢？」

「還沒買呢」

「你都回來多久了，還沒買」

知勳瞪了順榮一眼

「要你管，我哪來的時間啊？」

順榮趕緊安撫知勳

「好好好，不如我載你去吧，我剛聽到淨漢哥也讓我去」

知勳露出來得逞的微笑

「這還差不多」

順榮伸手捏了捏知勳的臉，寵溺的說

「我就知道你會這樣」

講完順榮就後悔了，表面上若無其事的放開知勳的臉，但還是膽顫心驚的看著知勳的臉色，他做的太過了

所幸知勳沒在意，只是拿起桌上那杯柚子茶喝了幾口

到了中午順榮知勳來到了勝澈的店，淨漢的專屬位子坐著兩個中年婦女，開心的談著天

知勳拉着順榮很快的走到她們身旁，知勳想要跟黃媽介紹順榮

「媽」

「你來啦」

「跟你介紹這是順……」

突然黃媽對面的婦女突然發聲

「順榮？知勳？」

「阿姨？」

「媽？」

知勳和順榮都驚訝的看向那位婦女，原來她就是順榮媽

「這麼巧啊，天底下竟有那麼巧的事」

「就是啊，陪你的那個兒子就是知勳，而我兒子順榮就是妳常聽到的那個孩子」

兩位媽媽相視而笑，而知勳和順榮則是愣愣的還沒反應過來

順榮媽率先擁住了知勳

「知勳好久不見」

好久不見這四個字是知勳回來後最怕聽到的，但是順榮媽的這句，卻沒有讓知勳懼怕反而是安心

或許是因為當初離開有一部分是為了保護她，看到她還好好的站在自己的面前，心中多了些欣慰

「太好了，我正好跟勝澈借了廚房做幾道菜，順榮是吧，來跟我來端菜」

黃媽看得出自己的閨蜜明顯有話要說，自己也想跟順榮說說話，就把還不明所以的順榮拉進廚房了

順榮媽眼看自己的閨蜜，不用多說就把人支開，趕緊用這短暫的時間握住知勳的雙手

「知勳吶，回來的好，阿姨謝謝你為了順榮做的一切，還有謝謝你暗中派人，阿姨現在過得很好很安全」

輕輕的拍了拍知勳的手背，溫柔的望向他，知勳聽著順榮媽講的話，情緒差點控制不住

…阿姨都知道，她都知道，原來不是只有我一個人承受著這些，還有阿姨陪着我…

知勳來到勝澈的店短短不到十分鐘，卻得到了這幾個月以來最大的最有用的寬慰，順榮媽能理解他，知勳不用擔心她會為他為什麼，知勳在順榮媽的面前卸下了最外層的鎧甲，忍不住上前擁住順榮媽

「對不起知勳，阿姨什麼忙都幫不上，只能這樣和你說說話了，阿姨欠你的這輩子還不完，下輩子繼續還」

只知勳鬆開懷抱， 用力的搖頭

「沒這回事，阿姨」

順榮和黃媽來到廚房，黃媽從鍋子中把菜餚盛到順榮手上的盤子裡

「順榮吶，可以這樣叫你吧？」

順榮點頭

「我一直很想看看傳說中等順榮究竟是如何的男孩，果然真的很有魅力呢，難怪我們知勳一直把你深藏在心裡」

本來心不在焉的順榮，只要聽到有關知勳的話語就會有碩大的反應，瞬間抬起頭看向黃媽

黃媽看到這樣的反應，也見識到了深情的不只有知勳一人，順榮甚至有過之而無不及

「知勳到我那的第一天，是倒在店門口的，被我帶進來整整睡了三天才醒來，這三天中他說了很多夢話，不管說著什麼，一定會交換這你的名字，皺著眉，流著淚

連我這個不相干的人都覺得痛了，當事人一定更是痛不欲生」

順榮再次低下頭，一言不發

「他在鄉下的三年，每天都躺在躺椅上看著書，我曾替他整理，才發現他並不是看書，而是看著你，書裡有大大小小的筆跡，明顯的不是他的」

順榮知道那本書，那是大學畢業時順榮送知勳的禮物，剛就職的假日他們總是畏在一起，看著那本書，順榮喜歡在上面寫些看法或把喜歡的詞句在一旁寫一遍，自從知勳離開後他就在沒找到那本書了，原來在知勳那

「他每天只看氣象和財經新聞，氣象總看著兩地的天氣，財經新聞總是想在尋著一個人的身影，每天睡覺都穿着同樣的T恤，明明很大件不合身，卻一定要穿它才睡的著，還不讓我洗，有一次差點丟進洗衣機他還罕見的動怒了」

順榮一直有一件T恤一直找不著，雖然不是特別喜歡的，但總會把它擱在心裡，因為那是知勳最常穿的那件

黃媽盛完了最後一盤，拿了些餐具準備要走出去，順榮突然說話了

「阿姨謝謝你，我知道你的意思，我明白我會加油的」

黃媽用空出來的那隻手拍拍順榮的肩

「阿姨能做的只有這些，你和知勳之間只有你和他能夠解，我把他當成兒子，我也跟你媽媽約定過了要互相當對方孩子的乾媽，你倆能開心我們也幸福」

順榮和黃媽合力把午餐擺到淨漢到位子上，知勳也把我在樓上打稿到淨漢給拉出來，除了勝澈還在忙店裡的瑣事，其他人都入座了

「開飯啦！」

淨漢興奮的說道，大口的嚐了黃媽的拿手菜果然是開過飯館的手藝

「太好吃了，黃媽以後你一定要常常來，不然我會想念到吃不下飯」

黃媽聽到這樣的稱讚也驕傲的笑了

「不如這樣吧，黃媽不是常說沒事做嗎，店裡正好缺個廚師，也不需要天天供餐每個禮拜只限定幾天每次幾個小時，不僅殺殺時間，也不會被綁住還是可以到處去玩，黃媽你說好不好」

忙完的勝澈拉開椅子坐在淨漢的對面，認真的跟黃媽提議

「也順便提高店裡的營業額是吧，我們勝澈頭腦懂得真快」

淨漢邊為勝澈遞餐具邊揶揄他，勝澈捏了捏淨漢的鼻子

「這還不是為了讓你吃好吃的」

「好啊好啊，我正愁著沒地方施展廚藝呢」

黃媽開心的答應了

「不過到時候你們可別嫌膩喔」

「怎麼會我吃了三年還沒膩過呢，順榮這個可是經典中的經典吃吃看」

知勳一邊搭著話也給順榮夾菜，而順榮媽則開著玩笑

「如果有人膩了我去找他算帳」

大家一陣哄笑，氣氛極好，特別的是知勳一直往順榮的碗裡夾菜

「這個這個都好吃，你都吃吃看」

「好好好，都很好吃」

雖然碗已經被菜填滿，甚至都尖了，但順榮還是笑的瞇起他十點十分的眼睛，因為他知道今天知勳心情很好

一旁的淨漢看著知勳，又看了看對面埋頭苦幹的吃著的勝澈突然心生一計

往盤裡夾了菜，伸向假裝要給勝澈

「勝澈，啊~」

正當勝澈就要吃到了，淨漢立馬把它放進自己的嘴裡，然後鼓著嘴對著勝澈炫耀

勝澈眼看自己又被捉弄，決心要反整回去

站起身向前傾，捧起淨漢的臉，用力的親了一下淨漢被迫嘟起來的嘴

「這樣就吃到了」

舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑著對淨漢說，淨漢瞬間臉紅了，真是突如其來，讓他一個不知所措

吃飯吃到一半看到這超級強烈的閃光眾人都哀號遍野，黃媽打趣的說

「呀，要不要這麼閃啊，我跟你們順榮媽年紀不小了，眼睛會不好的」

知勳見到淨漢難得被回整，整個笑到無法自拔，氣氛和樂融融的，就像回到從前一樣

順榮看著這樣的場景，心裡想著如果一直這樣該有多好呢

不過事與願違，大家吃完午餐，一邊收拾一邊說說笑笑，沒有注意到淨漢到爸爸也就是大伯父從店門口走了進來，而大伯母看起來很緊張的有些吃力跟上一邊說著

「老公冷靜點」

不過大伯父沒有聽進去，直徑的走向端著空盤的淨漢

「爸，你怎麼……」

啪！一個巴掌落在了淨漢的臉頰上，淨漢沒有站穩，把手上的盤子摔落一地，人也差點跌倒

勝澈見狀趕緊扶著淨漢，確認他站穩後，轉向店內的客人，向他們致歉

「不好意思，我們今天要提早打烊了，可能請你們現行離開了，之後帶著發票，再來店裡我會免費在供應你們同樣的餐點，真的不好意思」

等到客人們都走後，淨漢瞪紅了雙眼看向自己的父親，握緊自己的拳頭，一直忍著不將他伸出

「你這個沒用的兒子，你怎麼可以讓李知勳回來接這個位子，再怎麼沒用又要自己爬上去等我回來處理，怎麼可以讓一個外人來做這個位子」

還指著勝澈

「整天就知道跟這個渾球廝混，給我丟臉你到底有沒有把我這個老爸放在眼裡」

氣憤的淨漢聽到罵著勝澈的話語，無疑是火上澆油，一個衝動差點就往父親走去要不是知勳突然出現，他的父親已經流血了

原來大伯父前陣子出國了，在國外都沒有關注國內的情勢，也一直沒有意識到集團的疲勢，一下飛機回公司才得知這個消息，氣的不行於是找到自己的兒子當出氣筒

知勳從廚房出來，聽到了大伯父的話語，再看到淨漢紅腫的臉頰，立刻了解了狀況

「大伯父，如果你真的在意集團，那你應該再國外就會知道這件事，要是當初你立刻回國說不定有挽回的機會，但現在木已成舟，集團股東對我做出來的績效很滿意，你想說服他們可沒那麼簡單」

「你！」大伯父是聰明人，何嘗不知道呢，那份窩火無處可發，才會找這個他認為不成材的兒子發火，卻沒想到知勳也在這，這下拉不下臉了，即使不想臣服於知勳之下，卻不得不的事實，讓他現在膽顫心驚

「我是看在淨漢哥的面子上，才沒有對你的子公司動手，不然你以為你還可以好好的在國外度完假嗎，你怎麼能對淨漢哥如此呢，他是你兒子」

「不用，你不需要看我的面子，你想裁就裁，這種爸爸我不要也罷」

「尹淨漢，你這個不孝子！」

大伯父舉起手又要往淨漢打去，這次卻被勝澈擋下來

「您羞辱我罵我我無所謂，但我不容許任何人如此對待淨漢，現在請您離開，否則我會報警」

「哼！」

大伯父吃力的從勝澈手中掙扎放開，忿恨的轉身離去

「淨漢吶」

大伯母卻不忍離去，走近淨漢想要撫摸淨漢被打紅的臉頰，淨漢看都不看她一眼無情的轉頭

「別碰我」

大伯母瞬即紅了眼眶，走到門口的大伯父喝斥

「還不走嗎，還要在那熱臉貼冷屁股嗎」

大伯母眼看大伯父非常生氣，也不敢久留，趕緊跟上他都腳步離去這才結束了一場鬧劇

收拾完地上的餐盤，黃媽拿了些冰塊來敷在淨漢的臉上

「嘶！」不小心弄痛了淨漢

「對不起，不過敷著會比較快消腫，怎麼會有人捨得打這樣英俊的臉龐呢」

聽到這句話，淨漢微微的笑了，勝澈走到淨漢的身旁

「對了時候不早了，你們還有事嗎？」

聽得出來這是有意清場了，順榮媽說了個理由準備離開

「我一直想去你黃媽那看看，剛好就著附近，我和黃媽一起走回去，也當作消消食」

順榮媽都聽出來了，知勳當然也聽得出來

「我公司還有點事，要回去處理，順榮你送我吧」

便順手拉著順榮的手一起走了出去

所有人都離開後，淨漢轉身躲入勝澈的懷抱，忍不住哭了

勝澈拍著淨漢的背，柔聲安慰著

「沒事了，有我在」

「我不要爸爸了只要你」

「好好，不要哭了，忘掉吧」

勝澈低頭擦擦淨漢的眼淚接著說

「你看今天有一個很重要的好事啊，知勳今天開心的很，主動給順榮夾菜，剛剛出去的時候還拉了順榮的手呢，你把他們叫來是對的呢」

經過下午兩位媽媽對他倆談話，有如在他們之間打了一劑強心針，往前垮了好大一步

「所以是我的功勞是吧」

淨漢用充滿鼻音的聲音問著勝澈

「那當然，我們淨漢最厲害了」

淨漢的眼淚止住了，勝澈總是知道要如何安慰淨漢

「我不容許任何人如此對待淨漢，這句話和上次一樣呢都沒有新意」

淨漢抬起頭看向勝澈

「情急之下說的話，那會分這次和上次也不一樣啦」

勝澈委屈的說

「不過好帥噢！」

淨漢墊起腳往勝澈因為委屈嘟起的最親了一下，終於破涕為笑

勝澈深情的再次吻住淨漢

……我永遠都會保護你安慰你，不容許任何人隨意對待我的淨漢……


End file.
